Blush
by Serene Fairy
Summary: One-shot, Ogafuru. Oga loves making Furuichi blush, both for his own amusement, but also because he's just too cute when he blushes. Some suggestive content up ahead.


**This is a particularly erotic one-shot that I based off a headcanon: Oga loves making Furuichi blush. Warnings, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love, and there's some suggestive content. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

 **Blush**

Making Furuichi blush was one of Oga's favourite things to do. Whether it was because he wanted to see him blush, or whether it was simply for his own amusement didn't matter. He just enjoyed seeing Furuichi blush. He couldn't help it, though. Furuichi was just so damn cute whenever he blushed, and his reactions following afterwards were always fun to watch.

Oga still remembered the first time Furuichi had blushed because of him.

* * *

"Why don't you go and hang out with them?" Furuichi sullenly asked Oga as he fed Baby Beel his milk.

Oga turned to face Furuichi in confusion. It was a normal day at Ishiyama, and Oga, Furuichi, and Baby Beel were sitting up on the roof of the school, having their lunch. However, unknown to Oga, Furuichi was having some lingering doubts and concerns about himself ever since the Takamiya fiasco.

"The hell are you talking about, dumbass?" Oga demanded.

Furuichi looked at Oga incredulously. "What do you mean by that, idiot?!" he retorted. "I'm talking about Hilda, Kunieda, and the Red Tails, of course! Why not sit with them?!"

Oga just stared at Furuichi as if he were crazy. "Isn't it obvious? If I wanted to sit with them, I wouldn't be here," he said.

"Well why not? I mean, wouldn't you want to sit with the people you trust the most?" he asked, sounding a bit upset now. "Wouldn't you want to sit with people who are actually strong, who don't drag you down?"

Oga frowned at him. What the hell had gotten into Furuichi now? Why was he trying to push him away and make him sit with the Red Tails?

"You're not making much sense," he retorted. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Furuichi clearly didn't expect that response. In fact, it caught him off guard quite suddenly and before he realized, he felt his face heating up in embarrassment. "Th-That's not what I meant, you moron!" he spluttered.

"Oi, idiot Furuichi," Oga said, rolling his eyes. "Do you _want_ me to sit with the Red Tails?"

Feeling his face heating up further, Furuichi averted his eyes. "N-Not particularly," he mumbled.

"Then why the hell are you making such a big deal right now?" Oga turned and gave him a slight smirk, managing to catch the red tint that stained Furuichi's face as he hastily stammered denials in embarrassment.

* * *

To be frank, just seeing that blush on Furuichi's face was absolutely adorable. That immediately became something that Oga liked about him, the way his eyes would widen slightly as a red tint stained his cheeks, and he would immediately become flustered.

Of course, Oga had decided that he was going to make Furuichi blush whenever he wanted to, regardless of the situation. Whether he did something to embarrass him for his own amusement, or whether it was an actual, sweet gesture didn't matter. He just liked doing it because it was fun.

* * *

Oga scowled as Furuichi focused on the screen intensely, trying to avoid Variants as he controlled the character through the asylum halls. The two of them were playing _Outlast_ on Oga's TV by taking turns playing as the main character, while Baby Beel was downstairs with Hilda. Currently, it was Furuichi's turn to play, after Oga nearly threw the controller at the screen after a particularly disturbing part in the game.

However, Oga didn't expect Furuichi to get this involved in the game, especially after taking over for Oga. He thought that they could maybe spend some time talking as well, but clearly they couldn't with this game. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp of surprise and a string of curses from Furuichi as he hastily controlled his character.

"Shit, not Chris Walker!" he panicked as he moved the character onscreen, making him run. "Goddamnit, why is he hunting me down all the time?!"

Oga continued watching in amusement as Furuichi panicked slightly before finally moving the character into a locker to hide in. As the character hid in the locker, Furuichi tensed up, as if he was the one not trying to get caught by a Variant.

"Oi, Furuichi," Oga started to say.

"Mm?" Furuichi hummed, not really paying attention.

Oga scowled again, but he had an idea. Smirking mischievously, he moved his arm and ruffled Furuichi's hair gently. Much to his amusement, Furuichi's eyes widened as he blushed in surprise. "Wh-What the- Oga, what was-"

He was cut off when the locker door swung open and Chris Walker had caught his character, killing him. "What- no!" Furuichi groaned before glaring at Oga, who was snickering. "You bastard!" He threw the controller at him in annoyance.

"You're welcome," Oga retorted.

For the entire time Oga played, Furuichi was silent and refused to talk to Oga. Oga wasn't too bothered… up until he suddenly felt Furuichi's lips gently pressing against the side of his head. In surprise, he turned to look at him, only to see him looking away, his face stained red.

Oga couldn't help but smile slightly. Furuichi was just too goddamn cute.

* * *

That became routine. Oga would say or do certain things that would make Furuichi flustered and leave him blushing, before the latter would get pissed off and yell at him. However, Furuichi would occasionally retaliate on his own with light punches or even kisses on the ear or cheek when Oga was least expecting it.

Yet despite doing it for his own amusement, Oga had to admit, there were times when seeing Furuichi blush was actually endearing.

* * *

Furuichi tensed up slightly as Oga undid the ropes that bound his wrists behind him, his eyes hard and angry. Again, Furuichi had been taken by some idiots from another school who wanted to challenge Oga, and as usual, Oga had beaten them without much trouble. This time, they had drugged Furuichi's drink so that they could take him without much trouble.

"Dabuh?" Baby Beel cooed in worry.

Furuichi gave the demon baby a small smile. "I'm fine, Beel," he reassured him. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

Oga, however, didn't stop glaring. In fact, Furuichi didn't think he had ever seen such a look on his face. He had a deep scowl, and he was tense with anger. To be honest, it worried Furuichi. It was probably anger towards himself for failing to prevent this from happening, or anger towards Furuichi for getting captured again.

Once the ropes were undone, Furuichi stood up, dusting himself off. Compared to Oga, who had only a few minor injuries, Furuichi looked rather beat up. He glanced at Oga, hoping that the other would say something.

"Let's go, Oga," Furuichi finally told him, breaking the silence.

Oga simply grunted as they started walking out of the abandoned building where Furuichi was held hostage in. The walk to Oga's house was silent before Oga decided to speak. "They drugged your drink," he said. It wasn't an accusation or a question, just a statement.

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking down. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, idiot," Oga said in a clipped tone. Furuichi couldn't help but wince at the slight sharpness in his voice.

When they got back to Oga's house, Furuichi wasted no time in making Oga sit on the ground beside his bed as he retrieved the first aid kit to take care of Oga's injuries. He was used to doing so, ever since they were kids. However, when Oga removed his shirt, Furuichi was completely taken aback by the sight before him.

Oga was sitting before him, completely shirtless now, exposing his well-toned, muscular chest. The abs and pecs on his chest were well-defined from various fights, and his chest was decorated with scars from his previous fights, including this one. His arms were just as toned and muscled, and Furuichi suddenly felt a strong desire to run his fingers over his muscles.

"Oi, what're you staring at?" Furuichi was startled from his thoughts by Oga, who was looking at him curiously. Nearby, Baby Beel lay asleep on the bed.

Furuichi wasn't aware until now that his face had heated up and he was blushing in embarrassment. "N-Nothing…" he mumbled as he took out some bandages from the first aid kit.

Even then, as he continued to tend to his wounds, Furuichi couldn't stop himself from blushing as he ran his fingers over Oga's chest. Their current predicament really didn't make things easier. Oga's lack of a shirt, along with how close Furuichi was to him as he took care of his wounds, combined with the light from the setting sun that shone through the windows, created an almost-sensual atmosphere in the room. And at that moment, Furuichi noticed a bead of sweat sliding down the side of Oga's head and landing on his chest, and he felt his mouth go dry.

Oga noticed the look of concentration on Furuichi's face, as well as the blush that stained his cheeks, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight. He had to admit, it was rather endearing to watch. However, he found himself being drawn towards his lips, which were slightly open as he applied a bandage on his upper arm. Before he realized, he suddenly felt Furuichi's hand gently holding his face, and he looked up to meet Furuichi's eyes.

Furuichi had no idea as to what he was doing. However, as if on instinct, Furuichi moved in closer to Oga until their foreheads met, their eyes half-lidded. Then, before he realized, Furuichi had closed the distance between them and captured Oga's lips with his in a kiss.

Despite his initial surprise, Oga closed his eyes and kissed him back, his lips moving slowly against Furuichi's as he twisted his fingers in Furuichi's silver hair. Furuichi placed his hands on both sides of Oga's face as he moved closer, pressing his body against Oga's bare torso as Oga deepened the kiss.

For a moment, Furuichi couldn't believe that he was kissing his best friend. But at this point, he didn't care. It felt so, so different. Sure, he had kissed girls before, but kissing Oga was so different. He was domineering, rough, yet curious and hesitant. It was hands-down the hottest kiss Furuichi had ever had, and he couldn't stop himself from responding in an equally eager manner. By now, the room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and soft moans as they continued kissing and feeling each other up.

Eventually, they both pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Much to Oga's pleasure, Furuichi's cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly as he panted softly. He looked so tempting, and Oga couldn't help but smile. Furuichi smiled back without saying anything. That was all they needed before Furuichi wrapped his arms around Oga in a hug, and Oga hugged him back.

* * *

It was after that rather heated kiss that they started dating. At first, Furuichi was kind of nervous about it, especially when wondering what others would say. He was afraid that 'Bitchichi' would have a whole new meaning if people found out that he was dating Oga. Meanwhile, Oga was concerned that Furuichi would become more of a target if people found out.

Even then, that didn't stop the both of them from engaging in some PDA whenever they had the chance and whenever there wasn't many people around. Oga especially enjoyed doing so, particularly whenever Furuichi wasn't cooperating with him.

* * *

"Oi, Furuichi. Give me some money," Oga demanded as they neared the croquette stand.

"Hell no," Furuichi retorted. "Eat your own foot, you ass."

Even after getting together, the name-calling and bantering never really did stop. Still, Furuichi couldn't imagine a relationship without any of that. It would feel too weird, and it was highly unlike Oga to not call him Furuchin or anything like that.

Right then, he felt Oga's fist repeatedly punching his shoulder.

"Furuichi. Money. Croquettes. Now," he demanded.

"Use your own money," Furuichi brushed him off.

"Don't have any."

"Whose fault is that, moron?!"

Oga frowned, but a grin slowly crossed his face as he got an idea. Grabbing Furuichi's wrist, he dragged him into the nearby alleyway, much to his surprise.

"Oi, Oga!" Furuichi protested. "What are you-" He was cut off when he suddenly felt a warm tongue slowly, tantalizingly stroking the shell of his ear. His eyes widened in shock and much to his dismay, he felt his cheeks heating up as another blush stained his face.

"Change your mind yet?" Oga asked teasingly.

Furuichi tried to glare at him, only to fail as Oga moved his lips down his neck, kissing and nipping at his sensitive spot. "N-Not… now… Oga- hah…" he sighed as Oga sucked on the crook of his neck. He had to admit, there was something exciting about making out in an alleyway. However, it wasn't long before Oga's lips trailed up to the corner of his mouth, teasing him.

Furuichi frowned internally. _Two can play at that game._ Right then, he grabbed Oga's head and pulled him up to kiss him passionately. As Beel covered his eyes, Oga kissed him back just as aggressively, holding onto his face as Furuichi wrapped his arms around his neck. However, the aggression slowly gave way to passion and sweetness, and the thoughts of croquettes were completely forgotten about.

* * *

It didn't have to be only about kissing and passionate making out to make Furuichi blush, however. Sometimes, it was the most simple, yet sweet moments they spent together that made Furuichi not only blush, but smile.

Whether it was the two of them hanging out at the bridge where the Pokopen incident took place, taking care of Baby Beel, playing video games, or just spending time at school alone together, Furuichi would almost always be smiling. And as cliché as it sounded, it was moments like these when they were truly in love.

* * *

Furuichi felt a smile slowly crossing his face as he looked down at Oga. His head was resting on his lap as he slept peacefully, his breathing steady. Meanwhile, Baby Beel was lying on top of Oga, also fast asleep. Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle softly. _Like father, like son._ He thought.

He gently stroked his fingers through Oga's hair, which was surprisingly soft. It was as if nothing could destroy the peace and tranquility of this moment together. To Furuichi, this moment was perfect, and it was moments like this that convinced him that he was in love with Oga. Just the simple, quiet moments together where they could truly appreciate each other's presence, and not have to worry about anything else.

"Furuichi…" Oga mumbled in his sleep. Furuichi smiled once more. Yes, this moment truly was perfect.

* * *

However, Oga had never thought that Furuichi blushing could be the hottest, most erotic sight up until now.

Furuichi lay underneath him, completely exposed, his face flushed, his hair a mess, and his lips open as he sighed while Oga kissed his neck, nipping at the crook of his neck. Gently caressing his face, Oga leaned in and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss as he suggestively ground his hips into Furuichi's.

"Mmm- Oga…" Furuichi moaned against his lips as he ran his fingers over Oga's chest.

Oga smiled at the sound. He never would've thought that Furuichi could be so damn seductive right now. If anything, it only aroused him further.

"Furuichi…" he whispered as he pulled away, now moving his lips down Furuichi's lean body, savouring the feel of his heated skin as he decorated Furuichi's chest with kisses and hickeys.

Furuichi cried out in pleasure, writhing against Oga as he hoped that those hickeys would never fade. His face was flushed with bliss and he closed his eyes as he felt Oga's tongue slowly leaving a trail down the middle of his chest before moving back up to kiss Furuichi. Furuichi kissed him back, letting out a cry of pleasure as he felt Oga's hand brushing against his erection, and he bit down on Oga's lower lip, causing Oga to growl into the kiss.

Eventually, Oga pulled away, his need becoming too much and he unzipped his pants, exposing his erection to prep himself. As Oga coated his erection with lube, Furuichi spread his legs apart, waiting for Oga to take him. As Oga slowly slid into him, Furuichi closed his eyes and moaned shamelessly.

"Ah- shit… Oga…" he moaned, holding tightly onto Oga.

"Fuck, Furuichi…" Oga grunted. "You feel good…"

Furuichi slowly opened one eye. "Move already…" he pleaded.

Oga smirked slightly before leaning down to kiss Furuichi again. He pulled out until only the tip was in him before pounding back into him, hitting his sweet spot. He knew he hit gold when Furuichi threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Ah- Fuck, Oga!"

Oga continued to thrust against that spot, his grunts becoming more primal as Furuichi was reduced to mindless moaning as he dragged his nails across Oga's bare back, leaving scratches in his wake. He opened his eyes and looked down at Furuichi. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth open as he moaned and cried out in pleasure, his hair clung to his face with sweat, but most of all, his face was flushed red, which was absolutely hot right now.

Furuichi opened his eyes to look up at Oga, who seemed to be looking at him in fascination, and he felt his own heart beating faster like he was some lovesick schoolgirl. Much to his surprise, he saw that Oga's face was flushed red as well. Whether it was out of the heat of the moment, or whether it was his own emotions catching up, he didn't know. However, all Furuichi knew was that it looked so adorable.

"F-Furuichi…" Oga groaned. "Fuck… you feel so good…"

"M-More, Oga… G-Gimme more, dammit…" Furuichi cried out as he wrapped his legs around Oga's waist.

It wasn't long before Oga leaned forward and kissed Furuichi deeply, who kissed him back just as passionately. Furuichi didn't want this to end at all, but he knew that he was close.

"Mmm… Oga…" he gasped as he pulled away. "I… I'm so close…"

"M-Me too…" He kissed him once more.

Furuichi felt him taking his left hand with his right hand, entwining their fingers together, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. _Ah shit, I'm so far gone for this idiot…_

Soon, they both reached their climax, letting out a low moan of each other's name as they came. Oga buried his face into Furuichi's neck and Furuichi threw his head back as he closed his eyes tightly, losing himself in the pleasure that he was feeling.

Oga collapsed on top of Furuichi, breathing heavily as Furuichi wrapped his arms around him, also trying to catch his breath. It didn't take too long before Furuichi gently lifted Oga's head up and pulled him closer for a kiss. This time, the kiss was sweeter and gentler, and Oga slowly pulled away before planting a small kiss on Furuichi's forehead.

Furuichi blushed once again and Oga smiled before resting on top of Furuichi, falling asleep on his chest after pulling the sheets over them. It wasn't long before Furuichi closed his eyes, sleep taking over him as well. "I love you…" he mumbled before sleep fully took over him.

He didn't know whether Oga heard or not. But unknown to him, a small smile crossed Oga's face as he tightened his embrace on Furuichi slightly and moved closer to him.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this :) Let me know how I did! Have a good night!**


End file.
